bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (song)
After finally coming up with the Big City Greens version of "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", here is their title song. Enjoy! The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is the sixth Silly Song with Tilly. The "infamous" pirates sing of their lack of ambition, but Tilly doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a Silly Song. Joining Tilly are Gramma Alice and Gloria, who together make up the infamous gang of scalliwags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" All three: We are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you... Tilly: We don't do anything! Gramma: Well, I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver And I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa And I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: Cuz we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you... Gloria: We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I never swab the poop deck And I never veer to starboard cuz I never sail at all And I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a parrot And I've never been to Boston in the fall All: Cuz we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything We just stay home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you "We don't do anything!" Tilly: Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at ping-pong And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice And I've never been to Boston in the fall! Gramma: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate? Gloria: Hey, that's right! We're supposed to sing about pirate-y things! Tilly: Oh... Gramma: And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? Gloria: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch! Gramma: Huh? No I don't! Gloria: Do too. Gramma: Do not! Gloria: You're making me hungry. Gramma: That's it, you're walkin' the plank! Gloria: Says who? Gramma: Says the Captain, that's who! Gloria: Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch! Hee hee hee hee. Gramma: Arrrrrgh! Gloria: Yikes! Tilly: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a stink bug And I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball And I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings Gramma: You just don't get it! All: And we've never been to Boston in the fall! Gramma: Pass the chips! Who's got the remote control? Tilly: Here it is! Gloria: Time for Miraculous. Gramma: It's definitely time for Burnett. Gloria: Oh, I don't like this show. Tilly: Hey look, I found a quarter! Category:Blog posts